<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silk ribbon by koteosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711996">silk ribbon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koteosa/pseuds/koteosa'>koteosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB Asra (The Arcana), Breathplay, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koteosa/pseuds/koteosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Have you considered writing about Julian tying Asra up to change things up a bit~"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asra/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silk ribbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentines day please practice safe kink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Doing okay back there?" Asra asks for the dozenth time that evening. The magician was facing away, sitting on his knees atop the bed in front of Julian, dressed in nothing but his pendant and choker. A long ribbon, dyed in various shades of blue, orange, pink, and green is wrapped around his body, starting loosely around his neck and dipping down to cup his pectorals. It was the knot immediately following that that Julian seemed to be having trouble with; Asra could feel him stopping and starting over again multiple times, his slim fingers clumsy around the silk ribbon.</p><p>With a frustrated huff, Julian says, "<em>Perfectly </em>fine, dear."</p><p>"Mmmhmm," Asra hums slowly, unconvinced, tilting his head to look back at Julian with a sly grin. The knot he was working on was out of order; he wasn't meant to do it just yet, which was a lot of the reason why he was having so much trouble getting it to look right. But why would Asra inform him of such a thing, when the alternative was so much fun?</p><p>Leaning back into Julian's chest, dressed down to just his loose blouse and leggings, Asra pretends not to notice he's blocked Julian's access to the knot he was still, foolishly, attempting to fix. Also pretends not to notice the annoyed glare being sent his way, instead humming thoughtfully and saying, "You know, while we're here, I think I'll paint my nails." He waves his completely free hands around tauntingly. "Blue's getting a little old, don't you think? How about orange?"</p><p>"<em>Asra.</em>"</p><p>"You're right, that would blend in too much. Maybe green."</p><p>With a sigh, Julian completely relinquishes his hold on the knot, instead yanking the end of the ribbon to unravel it. He moves around to Asra's front, instead, looping it around the space directly beneath his chest. Pausing to remember what the hell he was meant to do next, Asra grins.</p><p>"Little complicated, isn't it, doctor?"</p><p>"I'll figure it out," Julian defensively retorts, sounding a little agitated. He'd barely gotten anywhere, and already it was beginning to confuse him. Maybe if he'd listened to the instructions a little better, instead of arrogantly insisting he could figure it out on his own, because <em>he tied knots on a pirate ship, don't you know.</em></p><p>Seemingly deciding on a tactic, Julian's hands get back to work. He's wrong, still, although Asra was immensely curious to know where this could end up, should Julian somehow bumble his way through to the end. It wasn't like they were in any danger—Asra's magic could get him out of this in an instant. Not only that, but he knew Julian carried knives on him, and could cut him out if need be. And wouldn't that be interesting? Knives in the bedroom?</p><p><em>I wonder how hard your pulse would jump if I pressed one against your neck…?</em> Asra thinks, letting his mind indulge in idle fantasies as he waits for Julian to finish tying the ribbon. He'd probably love it. So much, in fact, that Asra asks, "What if I pressed a knife against your hard dick?"</p><p>Julian jolts, the ribbons slipping out of his hands. Grinning deviously, Asra turns slightly to face him, licking his lips. The man behind him is flushed a deep red, wide-eyed gaze focused downwards as his hands fumble for the rope. Asra can't help but want to tease him, leaning back farther to drag his tongue up the side of Julian's burning hot cheek, a hand raised to grasp onto his hair and keep him in place. The man's breath stutters, nearly dropping the ribbon again.</p><p>"A-Asra," Julian sighs heatedly. The aforementioned magician nuzzles into him, nipping at his neck. "I-I can't… focus… when you're doing th-ahhh—hhhh…"</p><p>Digging his teeth in deep, enough to tear his skin but not enough to draw blood, he presses back, raising up enough to grind his ass down into Julian's lap. It doesn't take long at all to feel something firm pressing up against him, the pale body at his back shivering with desire. The man's back arcs just enough to press against Asra's back, always eager for more contact.</p><p>Silver eyes flutter, blinking slowly as if struggling to stay awake, eyes hazy. Asra grins wickedly, pulling away from his neck to focus more on teasing his lower half. The noises tumbling out of his thin lips were unrestrained and honest, thick sighs and low whines.</p><p>"Asra… You're moving too much, I can't focus."</p><p>"Restrain me, then," Asra taunts.</p><p>"That's what I'm <em>trying</em> to do," Julian argues, pushing against Asra to get him off with more vigor now that they were bickering. With a playful roll of his eyes, Asra relents, moving out of Julian's lap. However, that doesn't stop him from leaning back again, just lower, the back of his head resting on Julian's chest.</p><p>"You don't seem busy," Asra comments. For emphasis, Julian tugs harshly on the ribbons before getting back to work. It briefly tightens the hold around Asra's chest, making it harder to breathe, and he sighs pleasurably for the brief moment he has it. If only he would do it again… Peering upwards, he spots the flustered look on Julian's face, and smiles.</p><p>"This is harder than it looks."</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Julian sighs again, and Asra grins smugly.</p><p>Getting refocused on the knots, Julian manages to figure out the next step, seeming quite proud of himself when the diamonds over Asra's abs turn out nicely. There was still a step or two he'd done wrong, and some of the knots at Asra's back were sloppy. Regardless, Asra condescendingly claps for him, purring an incredibly sarcastic congratulations. That earns him a glare. He wished it had earned him more, like a slap on the ass, or <em>something</em>.</p><p>This was <em>so</em> slow. Much slower than it should be, although rope bondage wasn't exactly a speedy process, normally. Which reminded him why he didn't do it very often. He wanted to get to the main course a little faster; this sort of thing was reserved for when he was feeling particularly sappy, and wanted to go slow, turn the act of love making into something more akin to worship.</p><p>This wasn't one of those times.</p><p>Yet he'd agreed to it anyway, when Julian had said he wanted to try tying him up. He seemed more curious than anything, like he thought the act more an art form than a kink. Certainly it wasn't the same when it was turned on him, and he was drooling and begging to be choked on the rope.</p><p>Now <em>that</em> was a nice image. How fun, too. Maybe he should have taken off his choker, then maybe Julian would have tied the ribbon tighter around his neck, and that earlier tug would have choked him. To be ravished so intensely, mouth hanging open, drool dripping down his chin, the lack of oxygen to his brain making everything hazy until he could focus on nothing but how <em>good</em> it felt…</p><p>Fuck, that sounded amazing. Why weren't they doing <em>that?</em></p><p>In his lazy, slumped over position, it's not terribly hard to reach back and just… start rubbing the bulge in Julian's pants, slow, back and forth, aloof, like he wasn't doing anything at all. Of course, Julian isn't capable of having a <em>subtle</em> reaction, and jumps at the contact, a gasp tearing out of him. Pleased with the reaction, Asra moves his hand with a more firm grip, playing with Julian's dick in earnest.</p><p>"Asra, <em>please</em>," Julian sighs, attempting to swat Asra's hand away. "I am begging you. Please behave."</p><p>"Oh, you're <em>begging</em>, now, are you? Interesting…"</p><p>Pouting as Asra pulls his hand back, Julian says, "Please just wait until I'm done."</p><p>"Oh, but I'll be so old by then," Asra whines, prompting Julian to roll his eyes as he begins looping the ribbon down around Asra's inner thighs. "Oh, you're doing it like that?"</p><p>"Like what?" Julian asks, more concerned that he'd done something wrong, something Asra didn't approve of, than annoyed that Asra might be making fun of him again. "W-Would you prefer something else? Or maybe you don't want me to go this low, we can stop at your hips instead…"</p><p>"Mmm, no. I like it more…" He turns his head to face Julian, grinning devilishly. "<em>Direct</em>," he purrs.</p><p>Eyes wide and blush thickening, Julian does a double take down towards Asra's lap, quickly putting two and two together. "<em>Oh</em>," he chokes, as Asra chuckles low by his ear, causing him to shiver.</p><p>Undoing the loops, he rearranges the ribbon to lead directly downwards from the diamond low on Asra's pelvis, slowly and hesitantly, while frequently checking Asra's reaction, lining it up with his slit and bringing it around behind him. It's loose, so much so that it not's even tickling the hairs at his pelvis. Asra shifts, sitting up on his knees and leaning forward so the ribbon pulls tight against him. The silk dips between his lips, rubbing smooth yet with a delightful amount of friction against his clit. He lets out a blissful moan, eyes fluttering shut as he begins to squirm, dragging it back and forth over the sensitive skin, breaths growing more rapid with each movement.</p><p>When he tilts his head to look back at Julian, the man's eyes are wide, mouth agape with shock. Grinning deviously, Asra says, "What? I was getting so <em>bored</em> waiting for you to get this far, let me have a little fun."</p><p>"I…" Julian trails off, letting out a steadying breath, his deep blush and the hard bulge tenting his leggings further emphasizing how much this was affecting him. "<em>Okay</em>. N-Now… I, uh, your hands…"</p><p>Leaning forward, with his shoulders and head pressing into the bedframe, Asra places his arms behind his back, just flexible enough to position his forearms adjacent to his biceps. It hurt, but that was the whole point. A mixture of surprise and arousal flickers across Julian's face, but he says nothing, simply leaning in to figure out the right way to tie up his arms. It wasn't the right position for the pattern they were going for, but it wasn't like Julian was following the instructions, anyway.</p><p>It takes a little while for him to figure it out, and in the meantime, Asra rocks his hips back and forth, panting and gasping as the silk glides between his folds, quickly growing slick with his fluids. "You're… really enjoying yourself, aren't you," Julian comments, voice thick with arousal and embarrassment, just how Asra likes it. He grins, picking up the pace. If he kept this up long enough, he <em>just</em> might be able to cum like this. And wouldn't that be beautiful? Julian wasn't even done tying him up yet. Would it annoy him? Oh, he hoped it would.</p><p>"Don't <em>you</em>?" Asra shoots back, meeting the man's mismatched eyes. He looked so embarrassed, it was delicious. He watches the bobbing of Julian's throat as he gulps, the way his tongue darts out to wet his dry lips, and Asra imagines what it would feel like to have that tongue between a <em>different</em> set of lips…</p><p>"I… I just didn't think…" Julian trails off, chewing his bottom lip as he fumbles with the rope. "It's really… You really like it? Am I… Sh-Should I be doing something… am I doing this right? I mean, what do you like?"</p><p>Turning back towards the bedpost to hide his rolling eyes, Asra hums, pretending to think about it. Then, he grins wide, and says, "Tighter…"</p><p>"T-Tight…? Oh-okay, uh… how's this?"</p><p>The ribbon tightens around his arms, where it's binding both his forearms together, and then his biceps on top of everything else. He's surprised by the strength Julian exerts, tightly squeezing his arms along every loop. It's impressive, and he can't help but gasp, inhaling deeply before cutting off with a sharp, stuttering exhale.</p><p>"G-Good," Asra breathes, "But… I'd prefer it around my chest… If you tighten it around my lungs, I won't be able to breathe as easily."</p><p>Cool fingers brush along his back, causing him to shudder. He closes his eyes, tipping his head forward and waiting for Julian to find the proper place to tug. It was clear he didn't quite fully understand this, yet, searching for a single strand to yank on instead of grabbing it around the sides and pulling back. Even after all the times he'd been tied up himself… he must not be very coherent during those times.</p><p>"Should I have," Julian starts, a finger teasing the ribbon leading down from Asra's neck, "Tied this… higher?"</p><p>"Mmm…" Cracking his eyes open, he peers over his shoulder at the doctor, observing the subservient and eager to please look on his face. Asra smiles. "Next time…"</p><p>Silver eyes flash with surprise. "<em>Next time?</em>" Julian echoes incredulously.</p><p>"Mmm, sure. If you hurry up and suffocate me already."</p><p>Julian scrambles to grasp onto the ropes so quickly Asra can't help but laugh. This time he seemed to want to forgo being some semblance of cleverness and just grabbed the back of it like he was <em>supposed</em> to. Before he can start pulling, though, Asra says, "Put your knee against my back, first."</p><p>"My…? Are you certain?"</p><p>"<em>Ilya</em>," Asra snaps, impatient and strict, exactly the tone that would get Julian to scramble to do whatever he was told without question. It's laughable how easy he is to boss around, really.</p><p>He has to reposition himself to fold his leg behind Asra's back, experimentally pulling the ropes to press him back into it and adjusting his positioning needed. It was enough to make Asra's chest feel tight, like there wasn't quite enough room for his lungs, requiring him to breathe deeper and longer to compensate. Julian's knee makes it easier not to tip over backwards.</p><p>"Good?" Julian asks, receiving a quick nod in response. "Should I…?"</p><p>Asra nods, taking a deep breath and holding it. This doesn't go unnoticed, and Julian hurries to do as he's told. It presses much tighter against him this time, cutting into his skin and making his breaths stutter sharply. It was really hard to breathe, now, bordering on impossible; he was sure he'd pass out if this went on for too long.</p><p>Struggling to pull in breaths, he starts moving his hips again, grinding against the rope. He feels himself throb and impulsively tries to reach down and finger himself, but the ribbon holds him in place. Fuck. He needed more than this, fingers or a tongue or…</p><p>The rope slowly eases forward, releasing him from the tight hold. Asra slumps against the bedpost, panting heavily. Long hands rub over his skin, attempting to soothe the areas where the rope had dug into him, with little success. It only stung more when it was touched, and Asra flinches away from it after too long.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry," Julian says gently, pulling his hands back. They rub over Asra's shoulders instead, gently massaging as he caught his breath. He squirms, waiting until he felt capable of speech again before making demands.</p><p>"Ilya," he starts, throat feeling a bit overworked and dry, like he'd just been out running. "Touch me."</p><p>A hand finds his thigh, as Julian complies immediately. "Tell me where you want me."</p><p>Full sentences weren't quick enough. "Fingers, inside," he orders, and soon after feels them slip beneath the ribbon, rubbing experimentally along the outside of his hole. It's such a huge contrast, even with the way he was dripping all over the ribbon, it s<em>till</em> felt so much harsher, burning in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant given the context he was in.</p><p>He'd still choose Julian's fingers over it any day. They knew how to work him over with the sort of skill of someone who'd done this numerous times before, someone who actually <em>cared</em> about the pleasure of his partners, much more than his own. And that's why Asra liked him so much. It was just so <em>easy</em> to get the man to spoil him silly for hours on end.</p><p>The digits dip slowly inside, massaging along his inner walls, easing him into it. It felt nice, but it wasn't enough. The time for this wasn't now, he needed <em>more</em>. He pushes back against Julian's hand, and the man doesn't react fast enough to stop him, fingers shoved deep inside and coaxing a full body shiver. His pussy tingles pleasantly as he moans, struggling to reach down and direct the man's hand, constantly forgetting his arms were bound.</p><p>Lips press into the back of his neck, trailing firm kisses down his upper back as Julian's fingers pump in and out, curling deep inside and making Asra's breaths stutter harshly, something resembling a whimper breaking in his throat. Without prompting Julian grabs onto the ribbon, pulling it to rub against Asra's clit. It felt amazing, and he didn't want it to stop, squirming against it in search of more friction.</p><p>Breaths ragged, he manages to gasp out, "I-I'm close… Ilya, the rope… please…"</p><p>The planets must be in perfect alignment because Julian understands exactly what he wants and is quick to give it to him, pressing his lower leg firmly into Asra's spine as he pulls the rope back slowly, carefully compressing Asra's chest. He forgets to take a breath this time, wasn't so sure he could even manage a steady enough one, but that's fine; the way the airflow slowly cuts off is so arousing he can feel himself throb and tighten around Julian's fingers, struggling against the bonds on his arms.</p><p>His voice cuts off with a pathetic whimper as he cums, hitting him hard and fast and nearly blacking out his vision. Head thrown back as his body convulses with the heat of his orgasm, he feels Julian's lips trailing along his neck, tender kisses to ease him through it. His hips grind against the pads of Julian's fingers, massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him until he sags back, the rope long since having been eased back into place.</p><p>Julian quickly moves his knee, catching Asra before he can fall. His thighs twitch, feeling a touch oversensitive as Julian cradles him in his arms, rearranging his long legs to lay the magician down on his front on the duvet. He makes quick work of the knots binding Asra's arms, kissing his neck and shoulders while massaging the tender skin. It takes significantly less time to take it off than to put it on.</p><p>Discarding the ribbon onto the floor nearby, Julian curls up on the bed beside him, urging Asra's exhausted body onto his side and into Julian's arms. With a soft hum, Asra snuggles bonelessly into him, enjoying the sound of the man's heartbeat by his ear. After a few moments of laying together, Julian pressing kisses wherever he could reach and massaging Asra's sore skin, he asks, "Are you alright, love? Do you need anything? Water…?"</p><p>Too tired to speak, Asra just nods, and Julian presses a kiss to his forehead, making him smile before the doctor climbs out of bed. Eyes closed, he focuses on his breathing and the sound of Julian's noisy footsteps traipsing into the kitchen. Luckily they were home alone, and would be for quite awhile.</p><p>It isn't long before Julian returns, carrying Asra's favorite mug filled high with ice water. Asra manages to raise up to accept it rather easily, using his magic to soothe the lingering soreness and the sharper stings of rope burns along his torso and arms. Yet still Julian attempts to dote on him, making <em>absolutely sure</em> he had a proper hold, and didn't need any help taking a drink. Ridiculous. Asra can't help but smile.</p><p>Kneeling down to kiss him, Julian eases onto the edge of the bed, brushing Asra's messy bangs out of his eyes and into some semblance of order. Glancing worryingly at all the burns and bruises on Asra's body, he asks, "Is there anything else I can do?"</p><p>Taking one final, <em>long</em> sip of the water, he holds the mug out, and Julian quickly takes it, setting it on the bedside table. In the meantime, Asra flops back against the bed, curls splayed out behind his head like a halo. Humming thoughtfully, he grins up at Julian, and says, "A bath sounds nice." Turning his head towards the duvet and giving Julian that sweet little smile that always made him weak in the knees, he flutters his long snowy lashes, and adds, "Carry me…?"</p><p>"Of course," Julian easily agrees, leaning over the magician to brush a hand through his hair, tenderly kissing his lips before shifting to lift Asra into his arms. "Anything for you."</p><p>Quirking a brow, Asra grins, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Rob a bank for me?" he sweetly requests, coaxing an amused laugh out of the doctor that has him grinning even wider, pleased with the reaction.</p><p>"Oh, I'll get right on that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://koteosa.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>